User blog:SupcommMonroee/Thoughts
Not putting this under the super post series, because I want this to just be something standalone to present to the community (y'all). I haven't followed many of your projects lately. If you have the time for it, I'd like anyone that is active to briefly (1 to 3 paragraphs) sum up what they're working on, their fictions, and how they connect with the works of other users, if at all. I've felt a little isolated lately, especially with Kray off at Fort Sill and Nra AWOL due to intense life stress (yes, I do talk to him everyday). I've retreated into my works regarding the Eteno, and for the most part, I'm very satisfied with how things are turning out, and the new formats and styles I'm working with. However, one thing that subconsciously annoys me is the generally lack of uniformity when it comes to articles here, their differing time periods, and the sometimes near-total lack of interconnectivity or irregularity in power scale. Thus, I've actually tinkered in my head with the idea of making an Eteno wiki. No, that wouldn't mean branching off from GC and abandoning it. No, I wouldn't stop working here and having the Eteno interact with the various races and creations. No, I wouldn't renounce adminship. No, I wouldn't abandon the community and you guys. Instead, it would be like my own little self-contained format heaven. I could finish work on the EIT and maybe create a few other neighboring nations for added lore depth with input and ideas from you guys, all based on my own writing style and article formats (such as how I make systems). I would be able to standardize my power scale and my timeline without needing to consult others nearly as much (I'm a bit hamstrung currently by a particular need to contact Kray for certain details. This is obviously a challenge). I'm not sure if I'd want Kray and Nra to transfer works there too. While they're part of the core fictions that built this community up from its embryonic state many years ago, before this wiki even existed, their styles and update patterns are still so different so as to have the same effect that you have. My desire was brought on by a number of factors, including my desire to neatly categorize Eteno articles on my own system without clogging or inconveniencing others on the site, but also for the reason that you guys don't seem to keen on unifying timelines and locations, connecting to a single jump gate network, or even the technology itself. And that's fine. Far be it from me to force you to do something on a creative writing site. However, that status also endows me with the particular freedom to take such an action as this. I would appreciate any and all input regarding this. My last two blogs have sort of been overlooked, and I think that has to do a lot with how I've developed a sort of Eteno tunnel-vision. Let me re-iterate that I'm not blaming you guys for anything. You're a fantastic and inclusive community, but my own desire to remain centered on the Eteno and unrestricted by the various needs and wants of the greater community have caused me to consider this option. Category:Blog posts